Album of Notes
by anime16
Summary: AU. "47 prefectures, 41 cities, 23 special wards, over 3,000 islands...in the total of 377, 944 sq. kilometers and over 127, 360,000 population here in Japan...I found you...and I'm not letting you go." -Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Album of Notes**

**...**

**...**

"_47 prefectures, 41 cities, 23 special wards, over 3,000 islands...in the total of 377, 944 sq. kilometers and over 127, 360,000 population here in Japan...I found you...and I'm not letting you go."_

**...**

**...**

"You seem frustrated Natsume." Ruka Nogi opened a can of cola and it produced an 'fssshhh' sound. He sipped a little before putting it down on the table. He looked up and found his best friend Natsume Hyuuga, propping his head on his hand, seemingly burdened by all the problems in the world.

"It's the theme of my first photograph contest," Natsume sighed and leaned back on his chair. He slouched and sighed, looking up in the ceiling with a frown.

"Light, eh? It's quite simple. You just have to take a picture of a sun or a moon or whatever thing that emits light, you know." Ruka rolled his eyes and grabbed his cola from the table. He drank from it and put it down again. Natsume straightened up and slightly glared at Ruka.

"What?" Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong on what I said?"

"Well...there's nothing wrong really," Natsume admitted. "But I think the theme is deeper than what you think."

"Like what?" Ruka asked, gulping down his cola once more before turning again to Natsume. The latter growled and jerked away the cola from Ruka's hands.

"Hey...what did you do that for?" Ruka hissed. Natsume shrugged and threw the can on the trash can.

"I was drinking that!" Ruka fumed. "Why on earth are you venting all your frustrations on my damn cola? He is not doing anything wrong!"

"Use 'it' Ruka! It's a thing not a person!" Natsume returned, grimacing at his friend. "I'm having a major problem here and all you could do is to drink a cola in front of me. What kind of a friend are you?"

"I told you! Just take a picture of the sun or anything," Ruka retorted. "With your skills, whatever you took would be beautiful anyway."

Then Ruka stood up and went towards the refrigerator. He grabbed a can of cola and opened it again. Natsume glared at his friend.

"What?" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Natsume grumbled. Ruka wandered around his friend's condominium and looked at his shelves. He saw a book sticking out and took it out.

"Oh, cool! Is this our yearbook back when we were in grade school?" Ruka asked. Natsume snapped away from his reverie and glanced up at his friend. He noticed what Ruka's holding and absent-mindedly nodded. Ruka went towards his friend and put down the cola on his table.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka began, "Let's take a look on our grade school's yearbook."

"Do it yourself," Natsume uttered.

"Oh come on Natsume you looked like you needed some laugh." Ruka put down the yearbook from his hands on the table. Natsume sighed and leaned over to take a look.

Ruka pulled his chair and sat down beside Natsume. He flipped on the pages and laughed.

"Look, we used to look like this!" Ruka chuckled. "We looked like brats."

Natsume smirked. "I still look handsome."

Ruka rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages of the yearbook again. They stumbled on the girls' pictures and Natsume looked at them passively until he saw a girl with bright smile.

"Wait..." Natsume said. He stared at the girl's picture and then looked at her name. "Mikan Sakura."

"Oh! Sakura-san! She's still our schoolmate you know." Ruka glanced at the said girl and grinned.

"Her smile is really beautiful. I wonder when she stopped smiling," Ruka muttered.

"What do you mean?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "She stopped smiling?"

"Well, recently, I bumped into her. The usual smile on her face was not there," Ruka replied.

Natsume was silent for a good of five minutes. Then he glanced up and said, "Her smile brings light Ruka. I need to take a picture of her smile, her real smile."

**Album of Notes**

Mikan Sakura was walking towards her school when suddenly a very handsome boy stopped in front of her.

"Sakura-san," he said in a velvet voice. The said girl raised an eyebrow and steered herself to avoid the boy. But then again he ran in front of her and flashed his breathtaking smirk to her.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga, a photographer. I'm sixteen years old, just like you. And I..." he trailed off when he discovered that he wasn't talking at her anymore.

"Hey," Natsume ran after her.

"Leave me alone, whatever it is...I'm not interested," Mikan uttered. Natsume worked his way in front of her again.

"Just hear me out," Natsume said. Mikan glared at him but he paid no heed about it.

"Like I'm saying, I'm a photographer. I want you to be my model." Natsume put on his best smile, though from someone's point of view he looks snarling, well he rarely smiles, so that's that.

"First and foremost, don't snarl at me. And lastly, I'm not interested," Mikan spun her shoes and continued walking.

"I'm not yet finish, hey!" Natsume blocked Mikan's path again.

"What? I'm going to be late if you keep doing that!" Mikan hissed.

"First and foremost, I'm not snarling, I'm smiling," Natsume said. Mikan had to raise her eyebrow. She's not expecting him to say that.

"And lastly, you're the one I need. The one with the most beautiful smile," Natsume smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Can't you get into your head that _no_...I'm not bloody interested," Mikan shouted.

"I have to pass the picture in one month's time. Just help me," Natsume uttered. Mikan sighed.

"You're hopeless..." Mikan commented.

"47 prefectures, 41 cities, 23 special wards, over 3,000 islands...in the total of 377, 944 sq. kilometers and over 127, 360,000 population here in Japan...I found you...and I'm not letting you go," Natsume said, looking straight at Mikan's eyes. The said girl flushed a little before shaking her head and glanced sternly at him.

"Stop joking mister," Mikan muttered. "And please leave me alone."

"I just want you to smile for me. Is there something wrong with that?" Natsume said.

"You know what?" Mikan neared her face into his and uttered, "You're so bossy and demanding so much I want to strangle you. So get off my back and don't ever talk to me again."

Mikan stomped off and Natsume just smirk.

"Just you wait, I will do my best to bring back your smile," Natsume murmured to himself as he watched Mikan's back.

**Album of Notes**

Mikan went to her locker and saw a post-it note on it. A ghostly smile came in her lips.

The note says:

_Smile...you idiot!_

_-Natsume Hyuuga._

"One persistent idiot," Mikan murmured. She took the post-it note from the locker and put it on the back side page of her diary.

That was the start of her post-it notes collection from one arrogant, demanding, and sarcastic boy named Natsume Hyuuga.

**Album of Notes**

**Author's Notes: **Hello! I've been jumbling this story in my mind so I'm happy I finally finished this one-shot! I love you guys and thanks for reading my works...Please drop by a review if you can.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Album of Notes**

**...**

**...**

"_You can't go anywhere without me, little model."_

**...**

**...**

"Are you planning to follow me everywhere, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked, turning around and glaring at the crimson-eyed lad behind her.

"I'll follow you everywhere," Natsume replied, smirking at her.

She clenched her fist and screeched, "Stop joking around!" She steered her body and stomped away. "What a nuisance," she mumbled incoherently.

"So are you going home?" he questioned her. He held his camera up and pointed it on the birds flying in the sky. He adjusted the lens and clicked the button. Then he looked at Mikan's back, sad and lonely and well angry. His hand itched for the camera. He pointed it at her, adjusted the lens, and snapped a picture.

He smirked and brought the camera down. "Hey, you haven't answered my question." He went in front of her. "Oi Sakura." He walked backwards as she sauntered forward.

"It's none of your damn business Hyuuga," she uttered menacingly.

He just smirked at her, much to her annoyance. "It's my business wherever you go, little model."

She stopped and gave him a dirty look. "I am not a model!" She hustled her aside and walked past him. "I just hate people who don't know when to give up. I will never become your model and I will never change my mind regarding that."

"I'm confident that you'll agree to become my model before the month ends," he told her.

"And in what basis do you have that you're able to say that?" she snarled.

"Because I'm a charmer," he answered without a hint of hesitation. "I would entrance you to make a pose, smile and let me capture your picture."

"I hate obnoxious guys like you," she grumbled. "I won't smile ever again."

"Believe me when I tell you that I will bring back that silly smile of yours, little model." He walked beside her at this point and glanced at her direction. "So where are we going?"

"Where _I _am going," she corrected. "You're not going anywhere with me."

"I told you I'll follow you anywhere," he smirked.

"And I told you I'm not going anywhere with you!" With that said, she ran away from him, as faster as she could.

**Album of Notes**

Mikan entered a cafe shop, bending down and starting to pant. She smirked. "I finally get a rid of that moron."

"Who did you get rid of?" A familiar voice whispered in her ears. She shrieked and stumbled downwards looking at Natsume with disbelief. The customers looked at their direction.

He straightened up and uttered, "You thought you can outrun me." He gave her a cold look. "You can't go anywhere without me, little model." Then he pointed at her exposed polka dotted underwear and smirked, "I could see that, you know."

Mikan's eyes widened and wailed. "Kyaaaah! You pervert!" She immediately covered her exposed underwear with her skirt and glared at him, turning red in the process. She was just freaking adorable with a blush tinting her cheeks. The customers were now gawking at them, amused by their little scene.

"Is there an event today?" the customers asked each other.

He stooped down in her level, putting his knees in his chest. He raised her camera, adjusted the lens and took a picture of her blushing face. He looks serious in the moment. Mikan blinked and shoved the camera away.

"Delete that," she ordered. "Delete it now."

"No I will not, little model."

"I told you to delete it!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan-chan?" Narumi Anjo waltzed in and looked at them. "What's the matter? Why are you shouting?"

"Manager!" Mikan quickly stood up. "It's nothing!"

"Then change into your working uniform now. Your shift would start soon," the manager told her.

"Yes," Mikan said. She looked at Natsume and hissed, "Go home and delete that picture."

She proceeded towards the employee room and changed. She sighed and closed the locker.

"Was that Mikan-chan's boyfriend?" Nobara Ibaragi asked after she exited the room.

She waved his hand and shook her head, "No, definitely not."

"Then why is he still here?" Nobara pointed at Natsume who was now leisurely drinking his coffee. Some girls were even trying to flirt with him. "Boy, he was quite the lady-charmer."

"_Because I'm a charmer, I would entrance you to make a pose, smile and let me capture your picture."_

Natsume's words echoed in her mind. She shook those thoughts away and marched towards Natsume.

"I told you to go home!" She snarled.

Natsume turned around and smirked, looking at her from top to bottom. "Oh, aren't you pretty in that uniform?"

"W-What?" she spluttered and flushed. "Stop talking non-sense."

"I am not, little model." He plopped down his head in his hand. The girls around him swooned and they wailed, "He's so handsome!"

_He's making fun of me_, she thought grimly and walked away from him.

"Your shift begins now Mikan-chan." Narumi approached the distressed brunette and asked, "Was he Mikan-chan's boyfriend?"

Something snapped inside Mikan and said, "He's not my damn boyfriend. He's just some photographer-obsessed idiot who likes to charm girls into his bidding. In short, he's one heck of a messed up moron. I hate him."

"Oh my," Narumi held his cheeks and moved his hips, flushing. "What a young love!"

"We're not in love, geez!" Mikan told him. "Forget it. This isn't going anywhere. I'm going to work now, manager."

She went to the door and waited for a customer.

After a few minutes, three guys entered the cafe shop. They were frequently in the cafe, classified as valuable customers.

"Welcome to Alice Cafe," Mikan bowed down. "Let me escort you to your seats, this way please."

She settled them on the table not far away from Natsume. She shoved the menu to them.

"Tell me when you are ready to order sir," she said.

But before she could walk away from them, one of the guys held her hand. "You look really cute in your uniform. How come you didn't smile when you're serving us? We wanted to see your smile, ne?"

"Please let me go," she told them and started to wriggle her hands away.

"Ah, dear customers, please stop this." Narumi came to intervene. "Or we'll ask you to step out from the Alice Cafe immediately."

"We're just getting cosy with your employee, manager-san," the guys laughed.

But their fun was cut short. Natsume went towards them and poured his remaining coffee in the guy's head. Luckily, it was not hot anymore.

Natsume slapped the guy's hand away and snaked his arms on Mikan's waist. "The one you're getting cosy with is my model, you scattered-brain idiots."

"Who the hell are –" they were unable to continue their words from the look on Natsume's face. "Scary!"

They stood up and immediately ran away. "We're not going back here. You guys are mental!"

"Kyaaaaah! Thanks photographer-san!" Narumi screeched, pulling Natsume in a tight hug. Natsume's eyebrow twitched as he shoved Narumi on the floor and glared at him.

Narumi put his hand on his cheek and said, "You're scary, photographer-san."

"Hyuuga..." Mikan hissed. "Stop attacking our manager."

He looked at her and smirked, "You owe me one, little model."

"I guess so," Mikan fidgeted. "So if there's anything I could do to, uhm, repay you. Please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Then you can repay my kindness by being my model." Natsume smirked at her.

"No, absolutely no!" Mikan hollered.

**Album of Notes**

After Mikan's shift in the cafe shop, it was time for them to go home. They walked in silence as they went to the train station.

Mikan saw a vending machine and she announced, "I'm going to buy juice."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored him and went towards the vending machine. She put several coins in it and got a warm lemon tea.

Then they started walking again. Mikan shoved the can of lemon tea to Natsume.

"That's not much but it's the payback!" she mumbled. "I don't know what you want and... lemon tea is quite delicious you could –"

"Just shut up, little model." He opened the can of lemon tea and sipped a little. Mikan's lips tugged upward, when she realized what she was about to do, she immediately pursed her lips.

**Album of Notes**

The next day, Mikan yawned as she went towards her locker. She smirked, seeing a post-it note in it. She yanked it from the locker and put it at the back of her diary.

The note says:

_Thank you for the lemon tea._

_And you better smile today, little model._

_-Natsume Hyuuga._

**Album of Notes**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading my story. Please drop some reviews.**  
**


End file.
